Field
The present invention relates to a mobile device that provides continuous authentication based on contextual awareness.
Relevant Background
User authentication is commonly required to access a mobile device, such as, a smart phone, a tablet, a laptop computer, etc. Further, authentication is often required to access certain types of applications or to interface with remote entities. Many types of authentication techniques, such as, passwords, fingerprints, voice inputs, etc., are presently utilized. Most present day authentication techniques on mobile devices are typically only discrete in nature, in which user authentication is based upon an explicit request for an explicit authentication input. For example, commonly deployed discrete authentication methods to authenticate a user to a mobile device may be a password or a fingerprint externally inputted by the user.
Mobile continuous authentication techniques that utilize passive authentication techniques in order to provide a high level of security using minimal power while still maintaining an adequate level of convenience to a user are sought after. These types of mobile continuous authentication techniques should be able to dynamically adjust the combination of security, power, and convenience.